


Logic, Fear & Love

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Eugene and OFC Smut, Eugene finds love, Eugene is sexually new but very good in this story, F/M, First Time Sex, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Smut, ZA, ansgt, first time love, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene is on a run with a group from Alexandria when he is left alone through circumstances beyond anyone's control and meets someone who changes everything. This is a Eugene/OC ZA story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eugene on the show is written as a bit of caricature so in order to write him having longer more serious conversations I had to make him more of a 3D man. His dialogue had to branch out from one-liners and bits of random conversations in order to have him as a main character. I tried to keep the things I love about Eugene (the rambling, nerdiness and bad jokes) but it's a serious story so I didn't go overboard with that.  
> I loved writing this and I hope somebody enjoys it even if it's not about Daryl, lol.

 

_ **LOGIC, FEAR, AND LOVE** _

 

**You don't know how you move me  
deconstruct me and consume me  
I'm all used up; I'm out of luck I am starstruck  
By something in your eyes  
that is keeping my hope alive**

**But I'm sick of myself when I look at you  
something is beautiful and true  
In a world that's ugly and a lie  
it's hard to even want to try  
I'm beginning to think  
maybe you don't know**

**Sick of Myself - Matthew Sweet**

_**#########################################** _

  
_ **Chapter One** _

Eugene waited and watched, his back to a brick wall and his heart in his throat. His mind scanned around for things he could potentially do. He knew there were plenty of things he could potentially do, but he wouldn't actually do any of them.

Tara was entering through a garage door, and Rosita was covering her. Abraham had already gone in the front of the building, and Eugene was being babysat.

Eugene Porter was a hindrance, and he knew it, but he did try. He knew what he was and what he wasn't and did what he could although it wasn't always enough.

The fact was that they all wanted to survive and he didn't have the same skills the rest of them had to achieve that goal; also he was a coward.

In this world, being a coward was one of the greatest shames, and your cowardice would show itself so frequently that there was just no hiding it.

“Come on, Eugene!” Rosita called, covering him as he ran in through the garage door.

They entered, and it was almost pitch black inside. Abraham was busy digging around for parts for the busted van they had taken but now sat by the roadside dead. Nothing on the run had gone right, and they were miles away from Alexandria with no functioning vehicle.

There were groups of walkers all over the area, and they'd had to flee two other locations on foot when they suddenly became inundated by the undead.

Eugene didn't run fast, but Tara always waited for him, urging him on and pleading for him to hurry. He worried that one day he'd get her killed.

They ended up finding nothing useful until Eugene came across some steel wool that he decided to pocket because it was highly useful. He had six 9V batteries left in his backpack, and he guarded them closely.

“We ain't getting out of this happy horseshit tonight,” Abraham growled. The day had been long and hot looking for a building to dig through. Actually finding a garage seemed like a godsend and yet it had been picked clean of almost anything useful.

As night fell they all hunkered down in the filthy garage for the night. Rosita pulled a can of beans out of her bag and sighed, looking down at it.

“Cold fucking beans! Tell me, why do we even go on?” she groaned.

“If someone can keep watch I'll start a fire outside the garage,” Eugene offered.

“We don't have any more matches, Eugene,” Abraham reminded him.

”Don't need it. I found some steel wool in the kitchenette here.” 

“So? We don't need nothing cleaned do we?” Abraham sighed.

“I can start a fire outside with the steel wool and a 9V battery if someone can stand watch,” Eugene stated.

“Huh? How?” Tara asked.

“When both battery terminals touch the steel wool, the electrons from the battery move rapidly through the steel wool and make a complete circuit. The electrical current heats up the wire 700 degrees, and the heat causes the iron to react with the oxygen surrounding the steel wool. The reaction creates a spark and the release of heat that heats up the next iron molecules, thus causing chain reactions through the steel wool. This reaction of iron and oxygen, also, creates a new substance, iron oxide or FeO2. Iron oxide is actually heavier than iron, making the resulting product heavier than the original steel wool.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Abraham exclaimed.

“I can make a fire,” he answered plainly.

“Then go make one, Eugene. I don't need a lesson from Bill Nye the Science Guy!”

“Hey! I was interested in that,” Tara defended.

Abraham just groaned and rolled his eyes.

Tara took Eugene outside, and he asked her for some water from her canteen.

He wet the steel wool and collected a few pieces of paper and small sticks from the area.

“We'll need some wood for once the fire gets going,” he said, looking around them at the trees along the road.

“I'll go, but I'll be back in just a few minutes. Don't wander off and if you see anything just run back inside,” she warned.

Eugene just nodded. He didn't like being talked to like a child but understood why they all did it.

He arranged all the kindling he could gather into a pile and pulled the wet steel wool into looser strings and mixed it with the paper and small sticks.

When Tara returned, she watched as he held the terminals of the battery to the steel wool and instantly sparks and burning occurred.

“That's like magic!” she exclaimed.

“It's just science,” he corrected.

“It's a compliment, Eugene, just take it.”

“Alright.”

The truth was he couldn't always tell what people meant, especially women.

Eugene had spent his life, before the walkers, living at his mother's house not interacting with anyone except his mom. Mavis Porter was a small, sweet woman who loved her God and her soap operas. She remained his mama right until the end when the apocalypse hit while she was visiting his Aunt Karen in Tennessee and never came home.

He stayed in his room so much just reading, playing video games and watching science fiction movies that when she didn't come home on time, he didn't even know why for a day or so. He was secluded from those who liked to bully him. He'd been to university and worked from home as a computer programmer, but he rarely went out.

By the time the world was beyond hope, he had nobody, and his mother never came back. He hid in his home until he had no choice but to leave. It wasn't long after that he met Abraham, and the rest was history.

The beans were heated, and Rosita was very happy with it.

“Thanks, Eugene. I couldn't stomach cold beans tonight.”

“I am not a useful man in these here times as far as dispatching walkers to the hereafter, but I can make fire.”

Rosita grinned and rolled her eyes; he gleaned from her response that he had said something that sounded off again. He knew he didn't speak like everyone else, but it's just the way the words came out of his mouth.

They turned in, and he lay a few feet away from Tara as sleep overtook her and he listened to the change in her breathing. On the other side of an old car, Rosita and Abe were discussing plans for the next day.

“We just need to high-tail it out of here at first light and check out the rest of this area. All we need is another vehicle so we can haul ass back to Alexandria,” Abraham mused.

“We can leave Eugene with Tara and go looking first thing.”

“We have to, can't bring him along the way he is...he just ain't getting any braver,” Abraham joked under his breath.

“He's trying, and his ideas do come in handy.”

“You defend him like you're his mother.”

“Someone has to. Everyone in the group is needed, and he has skills that we don't. Look at that fire he made tonight.”

“True...you're right. You're always right,” he moaned, pulling her closer.

Eugene unapologetically watched as they began to make out. He could see the outlines of their bodies from under the carriage of the car he was laying next to and he just watched.

Somehow it wasn't entirely sexual; he observed the way they made love a few times and his interest was almost clinical. He never pleasured himself while watching, not that he didn't like it, but he was just so curious.

Abe was strong and fit, and Rosita was slim and beautiful, he was an entirely different creature in his own mind. The way Abe touched her and the noises she'd make...it was all foreign and yet so fascinating to Eugene. He wanted it too but knew that the desire to be kissed and held this way was pointless.

Soon Abraham was pushing her pants down her legs, and they were kissing, looking into each other's eyes and making love.

It was like watching the behavior of beings from another planet to Eugene, but he knew it felt good, that was easy to see. It looked like the best feeling ever and not just physically.

As smart as he was, these feelings were something he'd never know. At 32 he'd come to realize that there were people that were meant to sit at another table in the lunch room, on the bench for sporting events and alone for school dances and 90% of the time he was comfortable with it.

Watching Abraham and Rosita being intimate was the only time it hurt, but he couldn't stop watching them. He wanted what they had, but his odds of finding it were slim in the old world and next to impossible now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**I could make you scared if you want me to  
I'm not prepared, but if I have to  
I said I can make you scared  
It's kinda what I do  
If you are prepared  
Here is what I propose to do**

**If you make me scared  
If that's what you do  
If I'm unclear can I get out of this thing  
With me and you  
If you feel scared or a bit confused  
I gotta say this sounds a little beyond anything I am used to  
  
Now there a precious few  
That can prove**

_**This is all nothing but cold calculation**_

_Scared - The Tragically Hip_

 

_**###############################################** _

_ **Chapter 2** _

Eugene woke up to the sound of Tara rummaging around in aggravation.

“What's the matter?” he croaked, getting to his feet.

“They left hours ago...they should have been back by now!”

Apparently, he had slept in, and nobody bothered to wake him.

“They went to look for a car?” he asked, starting to feel nervous.

“Yeah...I'll have to go look for them.”

Eugene felt the guilt of her constant protection of him, and he tried to step up.

“I'll go.”

She giggled a little as she checked that her 9mm was loaded and it hurt even thought he knew she didn't mean for it too. It must have shown on his face.

“Hey...thank you for offering, but I got this.”

“Shouldn't I come with you?” he asked.

“No. You need to stay here. This world needs a smart and kind man like you,” she smiled.

“Tara...”

“What?”

“I'd go. Even if I may be a coward and I know I am, I would still go for you.”

“I know you would, Eugene. I just don't want you to so I need you to stay.”

“OK.”

He felt wrong about the whole thing, but he knew she had her mind made up.

Tara turned as she approached the door and added something to his confusion.

“You're no less of a man for having different skills, you know?”

“If you say so, but all the evidence points the other way. I'm not like any of the other men in our group.”

“That makes you special, not less than them,” she smiled, and then she was gone.

He was alone in the garage for a while and tried to make himself useful. He scrounged around and located some C batteries, duct tape, rubbing alcohol and a few boxes of girl guide cookies. He guessed one of the men who worked at the garage must have had a daughter who sold them.

He continued to tell himself that they'd be back even after a long time had passed but eventually he decided he had to go and look, even if he ended up dead in the process. It was probably passed noon, but one could never say for sure.

He left the perceived safety of the garage with his backpack filled with the supplies he'd collected and ventured out with only the pocket knife he'd been given by Rick months ago. He was jumpy and twitchy as he walked slowly around the building and out to the street where he looked one way then the other. All seemed quiet, and so he moved on down the street toward a big blue house that he hadn't seen before since they had come into town from the other direction.

It was right next to the road, the big blue house, and he wondered who had lived there before the world ended. Just as he reached the front of the blue house, he heard a familiar snarl in the distance that made his ass cheeks clench in fear and sweat instantly appear on his forehead. His head whipped around and he saw only a few, but that was enough. He gripped the knife and decided to run. The walkers were easy 50 feet away, so he just ran around the back of the blue house and tried the door.

The door was locked, but he was desperate to get in somehow so he tried to force it with his body weight.

He was about to try giving the door a good hard shove for the third time when it suddenly opened, and he fell to the floor inside.

“Are you trying to get me killed?” a woman screamed down at him.

“No...no...I....no...”

“Well, get in if you're coming in but be quiet for crying out loud!”

Eugene rolled into the building and tucked his feet in as she moved passed him to close and then lock the door.

“I'm sorry,” he uttered.

“It's OK...you just have to keep it down around here. I had a cluster of them come through last week I think, and they stayed around for days. I was afraid to make a peep.”

He looked up at her face and slowly got to his feet, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to leave and he hoped she wouldn't expect him to.

“What's your name?” she asked.

“Eugene Porter. I mean last names probably don't mean a whole lot in this world anymore, so just Eugene will do I suppose.”

She looked at him funny but just held out her hand to him.

“Leslie.”

“I was just looking for my group...they left the garage this morning, and they haven't come back yet.”

“How many people?” she asked.

“Three, a man and two women,” he answered, shifting his weight.

“Are you armed?” she asked.

“Just this,” he said, holding out the knife.

“You aren't a threat to me are you?”

“No, Ma'am...I'm a coward. I can't even hurt the ones trying to kill me.”

“Come upstairs, and you can watch for your group out the window, there's a great view of the whole street right down to the garage.”

Eugene followed her up the stairs, and his eyes moved all over her. She was taller than him and had long blonde hair. She had a curvy body and tight black jeans with a white t-shirt. He felt nervous already; he always was around beautiful women.

She walked into a front bedroom of the big old house and pointed to the window.

“You can see the garage from this window, so you'll be able to see when your friends return.”

“Thank you.”

He leaned his weight on the ledge of the windowsill for a long time, feeling uncomfortable and soon it became obvious they weren't returning. The fact that he didn't see them coming back scared him deeply. He'd been with Abe for so long that he counted on him and Rosita but most of all Tara. He felt like he could be honest with Tara and she'd never judge him.

Leslie sat quietly at the other end of the room and just observed him. He assumed she'd speak and break up the silence but for a long time, she said nothing.

“How long have you been in this house?” he asked.

“All my life,” she answered, and it blew him away, everyone he knew had been forced from their homes. “I just lost my dad about a month ago, but I've managed to hold the fort so far.”

“All alone?”

“Yes.”

Time passed, and they recounted their personal experiences of the apocalypse thus far, this conversation happened with everyone new you met. She had a fair supply of food, and she shared with him some crackers and juice.

Eugene liked how golden blonde her hair was and how full her lips were, she was beautiful. He offered her the girl guide cookies from his backpack, and she grinned widely at the prospect of thin mints.

“Thank you.”

After the slim pickings of supper, she asked him a little more about his group, and he told her all about Alexandria and how they needed to get back to the group, where it was safe.

“It sounds wonderful,” she smiled.

“When I find them you should come back with us. We have numbers, and there are homes to live in. Water, power and protection.”

“They take in outsiders?”

“I don't see why not, they let us in and it's been a good move for all involved I believe.”

“You speak kinda...technically,” she grinned.

“Sorry about that. I can only seem to speak this way...you aren't the first to notice.”

“Don't say sorry; I like it.”

Eugene didn't do conversation with women very well, but it seemed to be going well so far with Leslie.

“It'll get dark soon, and I have no flashlight...are you going to leave or stay?”

“Is staying an option? I could always attempt to traverse the streets back to the garage, but I see some walkers straggling on the road and...my group isn't back yet.”

“You can stay. I don't think you're a threat to me.”

“No, Ma'am. I'm no threat to anyone.”

“Me neither,” she shrugged.

Soon Eugene had to use the bathroom, which he assumed would end up being the backyard.

“I need to go outside to the back to uh...relieve myself.”

She looked at his face, confused for a second, before realizing what he meant.

“Oh, sure. Be careful out there.”

“I will.”

He walked down the hall and noticed a poster on the wall of a bedroom, and it was an image he recognized. Max Caulfield, large as life, right there in front of him. He never thought he'd see this character again and it struck him hard for some reason, a reminder of the life he'd lost perhaps. He continued down the stairs, thinking of all the hours alone in his room playing the video game 'Life is Strange' trying to get all the pieces of the puzzle to fit to orchestrate the outcome the way he wanted it.

Max Caulfield discovers she can rewind time and wants to use the ability to go back and save her childhood friend Chloe Price from being killed; it was a fantasy he could get into even before all this. Eugene knew damn well that, between Texas and Georgia, men and women had died trying to get the group to Washington because of his lie. He carried the guilt all the time, and it weighed on his mind more than he ever let on to others. He believed at the time that pushing the group to Washington really was the best plan and he had the best of intentions but still people died. He tried to tell himself they could have died in any other place or circumstance with the world the way it was but it only helped sometimes.

He looked out the kitchen windows and stepped outside to pee. He wished he could find his group. Leslie was sweet and pretty, but she'd want him gone soon and he'd never make it alone.

When he made it back up the stairs, she was sitting and reading a book in the dim light of the bedroom. She looked up and nodded to him.

“It gets dark in here early cause of the direction the house faces.”

“No flashlight or candles?” he asked.

“Not anymore,” she sighed, looking over at a broken flashlight. “I used it to kill a geek that surprised me at night and broke it...I had nothing else.”

“Is the bulb still good?” he asked.

“No idea.”

He picked up the busted flashlight and removed the little light bulb; it looked OK to him. Eugene asked her if she had any paperclips and she looked at him funny but said her dad might have some in his old home office down the hall. He found some pretty quickly; they were a standard item in any home office. Maybe he could impress her by making a flashlight. Without his intelligence, she'd have no reason to keep him around, so he had to show her he had some worth.

He took the paper clips back to the bedroom where she was reading and straightened them out before gathering the rest of the items he needed from his bag.

He duct taped the batteries together end to end, positive to negative and then wrapped the paperclip around the base of the light bulb. Within a few minutes he had the whole thing working, and it looked like a MacGyver nightmare, but it worked.

When she saw the light, she looked up and grinned at him like he'd never seen before.

“Eugene! How did you do that?”

“I can use some basic science to make things. I'm afraid it's the only way I'm useful cause I sure can't kill those things out there.”

She crawled toward him on the floor, and he handed it to her.

“It will only work as long as the batteries do, so use it sparingly, but it'll work for emergencies at night.”

“Thank you so much! This is amazing!” Eugene watched her lit up eyes and wonderment at the simple thing he'd done, and it made him feel good.

He wanted to know what she expected before he fell asleep that night, he wanted to know the plan.

“I can go back to the garage in the morning, and maybe they'll be there,” he suggested.

“What if they aren't?” she asked, her green eyes still lit up by his homemade flashlight.

“Honestly? I'll probably die,” he chuckled. “A man like me isn't meant to make it in this world, not without help.”

Leslie frowned at him and turned off the flashlight to save the batteries.

“I'm not letting anyone else die,” she answered plainly. “You stay with me, OK?”

Eugene was surprised by her concern for a complete stranger but so grateful too.

“OK.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Leslie find that they have more in common than they initially thought and become closer:) I LOVE writing this story! and can't wait to explore some other new characters even if I get less readers. Eugene is giving me such lovely feels and writing a love story for him is just making me so happy:) Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think if you do read this:) I know Eugene stories are less popular but I think he's very attractive and intelligent so he deserves to have a great love story as much as the traditionally sexier men:)

**You know the feeling when you're in too deep  
And then you make it out the taste so sweet  
Sweet...sweet  
I'm too high I wanna come down  
And I'm too old to wanna be younger now  
But if I could I'd turn it around  
Let me out I wanna get out now  
You know the feeling when you're in too deep and then when you make it out  
The taste so sweet**

_**Sweet...sweet** _

Sweet – Dave Matthews Band

_**################################################** _

_ **Chapter 3** _

 

“I still can't believe my dad is gone.”

“I've lost people too; it's hard...I know,” he said, not really knowing how to comfort her but knowing enough about people to know she needed comfort.

“You know when you said you were a coward?” she asked.

“I am, it's just an empirical fact.”

“I'm a coward too,” she sighed.

Who was he to dispute her? Maybe she was, and he didn't see anything wrong with it. The world, as it was now, made him want to piss himself almost daily.

“That's OK. I'm probably way more scared than you,” he offered.

He guessed that the socially appropriate thing would be to tell her she wasn't but he didn't have enough data to determine that she wasn't a coward.

“My dad was outside, collecting wood for the fireplace when I heard them coming...he always told me not to help him if he was surrounded but I wanted to. There were so many, and I had no weapon. I threw things to try and distract them, and I screamed to draw them away...it didn't help. In the end, I had to run into the house while they....killed him. I'll never get the sound of his screaming out of my head,” she wept.

“Sounds to me like you tried, what else could you do?”

“I don't know, but there must have been something I could go back and do differently.”

“You tried,” he insisted. “We don't get to go back to change it, but you tried.”

Eugene reached his hand out to touch her shoulder, and she felt warm and soft through her thin t-shirt. He felt a sad and achy feeling inside for her that he wasn't overly familiar with.

“There there,” he uttered, not knowing how to respond.

“I'm sorry...you're the first person I've seen since I lost him and I just needed to say it out loud. It feels like I've been losing my mind in this house all alone for the last month.”

Eugene knew enough to know that a hug was a good thing. He wasn't the master of social interaction by any stretch of the imagination but hugging a weeping woman was a no-brainer.

“Do you want a hug?” he asked and then she was filling his arms on the hardwood floor of the big blue house. She wrapped her arms around his body and rested her face on his shoulder, so he did the same, assuming that's just what you did.

Leslie was soft, and her hair smelled of dish soap, and he felt about 400 different things at once just holding her. Her hand moved down his back, and he felt self-conscious of his body then, he twitched a little as her hand drifted to the side of his waist.

She cried, and he just held her until it stopped, she had a lot to get out. He'd read in a peer reviewed medical journal about how crying was cathartic and a beneficial part of the grieving process, without which a person had a far greater likelihood of continued psychological trauma...so he held her.

“I haven't had anyone to talk to about this,” she sobbed. “It's just been trapped inside me with nobody to tell...I'm sorry.”

“It's OK...it's OK...” he repeated softly as she wept.

He ran his hand slowly up and down her back and moved his face against her shoulder. He thought back to the one person who comforted him all the time and just did for her what made him feel better. When his friendship was rejected by school mates, or he was bullied, his mom would rub his back, and it always helped. It felt so good to touch her even if she was sad...maybe he had the power to make her feel better too.

It lasted for a long time, and he didn't want it to end, but eventually she backed up and just looked at him in the dimness of the room.

“Do you feel any better?” he asked, almost as if seeking the results of the crying experiment.

“I do...thank you for letting me do that. All those feeling have been stuck inside for a long time.”

“Cry any time you need to; it's scientifically proven to help with the healing process of grief and also...I don't mind hugging you at all.”

When nighttime was upon them, she told him he could pick any room to sleep in since there were three with beds and so he picked the room with the Max Caulfield poster.

“Who's is this?” he asked as he dropped his backpack on the floor of the room.

“Mine.”

“You played 'Life is Strange' too?” he smiled.

“It was my favorite game before all this.”

“One of my favorites too.”

“Being able to rewind time now would be so nice,” Leslie mused. “There's so much I'd change.”

“Maybe we can change the future instead,” he suggested.

“Maybe,” she smiled.

There was a moment where they just looked at each other, and they both knew that the other had been in that world, trying to fix the past and trying to save Chloe. They had a common memory, and a common fictitious goal in that world and they both smiled so big at the thought of it.

“This action will have consequences,” he said, and Leslie laughed and nodded her head. The tagline from the game was like a calling card for those who loved it.

“What are the odds?” she asked, shaking her head.

“In the old world, pretty good given that we live in the US and the game is quite popular, but in these times it's a lot less likely to encounter someone who's also a fan of that game. I couldn't really say what the odds were but if I had to estimate-”

“It was more of a figure of speech,” she winked.

“Oh! Right, sorry.”

“You're adorable, Eugene!”

He winced then because he'd heard this from women before. What it normally meant was that he had all the sex appeal of a puppy or a kitten to them.

“What's wrong?” she asked, noticing his facial expression.

“In my experience, adorable isn't really a good thing for a grown man.”

“Trust me; it's a good thing. I'm actually really into adorable.”

“Really?”

She giggled then, and in no time they wound up sitting on her bed together discussing their experiences with the game and found they had other interests in common as well as far as gaming, comic books, and music. He explained to her how the homemade flashlight worked and she drank in knowledge just like he did. He liked her more all the time and forgot all about feeling nervous for once.

They talked and laughed until their voices were hoarse, and she offered him a nice, slow hug before she left him to turn it. He lay down with thoughts of kissing her running through his mind; honestly, it was much more than kissing that went through his mind.

Leslie was the prettiest girl who'd ever talked to him for that long and against all the odds they had so much in common. He loved her body, she had wide hips and full legs and a beautiful heart shaped face with that long blonde hair...it was just too much.

He knew it wasn't appropriate, but when she hugged him, he couldn't help noticing her round, full breasts through the thin white t-shirt. He was only human, so he gave in to the urge to relieve the tension inside after she left him alone.

In no time he was groaning under his breath and imagining her touching him, kissing him and telling him that she wanted him too. Eugene wanted to know what it would be like to have something just like Abraham and Rosita. He wanted sex, there was no denying that, but he wanted the familiarity even more. He wanted the private talks at the end of the day, the knowing looks and the inside jokes; someone to tell him it was going to be OK. He wanted to love and to be loved before he died and he wanted it to happen with her.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**I don't have to speak, and you know what I'm thinking  
You don't need to hear what I say  
I don't have to ask, and you'll guess what I'm seeking  
You don't need to hide what you know  
Baby, we're the same  
When we fail in each other's eyes  
Baby, we're the same  
So you should not be surprised when I swear to you  
I never told you what to do  
Maybe it's me  
Maybe it's you**

We're The Same – Matthew Sweet  
  
_**#####################################################**_

 

_ **Chapter 4** _

When Eugene woke up he wanted to know where Tara was desperately; he missed her. Tara treated him like a person and not some kind of oddity. He loved her in a very real way, but she'd never love him like that, and he accepted that he wasn't her 'type,' he was happy that she had Denise. Tara was the kind of person who deserved to be endlessly happy in his eyes; she was his angel.

Leslie came in just as the sun was rising and asked him if he was ready to check out the garage.

“As ready as I'm going to be,” he answered honestly.

She handed him a bag of peanuts and crackers and a bottle of water as they got ready to leave.

“We'll know if they came back or we'll find them, either way, we'll get information,” she said, trying to encourage him.

“I miss Tara.”

“Is she your girl?” she asked.

“No, she's my best friend, and she's not interested in men anyway.”

There was a pause as they walked out the door and she locked it behind them. He had his pocket knife, and she had a kukri that had belonged to her father.

“We'll find her,” Leslie assured him.

She moved with stealth down the road and through the obstacles with ease. He followed her, recognizing that she had more skill which he predicted she would.

She got him to the garage in no time, and they were lucky not to encounter any walkers along the way. She got in through the back garage door and he followed close behind with his pocket knife clutched tightly in his hand.

There was no sign of Rosita, Abraham or Tara and his heart sank. Eugene wanted his friends back, and the security of having things stay the same, but they were changing again. He turned to her and pleaded with his eyes for her to offer to take him back with her to the blue house. They'd had a good time together, and he felt like she liked his company but this was the end of the world and taking on a helpless stranger was no small thing.

“They didn't come back here?” she asked.

“No,” he answered, looking defeated.

Leslie said nothing, and he waited for a minute while he played out in his mind how to plead his case.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead,” she answered.

“I know I need you a lot more than you need me. I couldn't really assign a percentage to the likelihood of me making it alone...it's safe to say I probably wouldn't but-”

“Eugene, just spit it out,” she laughed.

“Can I stay with you till they come back?”

“Sure, why not?”

“I'm not a fighter and you already know I'm a coward, but I can use whatever knowledge I have to help out. I'll do whatever I can.”

“That's all anyone can do. Let's go back to the house, Eugene.”

He followed her back and felt gratitude overwhelming him as they walked. The big blue house looked even better to him now, and he was excited to stay with her if he couldn't have his friends back, he didn't want to be alone.

They stayed down in the living room for a while now that he'd given up staring constantly out the upstairs bedroom window for his group.

He was asked if he could start a fire in the fireplace. She said she could make them some cuppa soup for supper. Leslie and her father had emptied all the abandoned houses in the neighborhood, so she had a decent supply of food that she ate very sparingly.

He wanted to see her eyes light up again like when he'd given her the flashlight so even though she handed him matches he used the steel wool instead.

He mixed it with the kindling at the bottom of the fireplace and grinned at her as he held the battery to the steel and the sparks flew the instant he did it.

“What? How?” she uttered

Eugene bent down to blow at the embers, spreading the sparks across the kindling and then added a piece of wood from next to the fireplace.

Her eyes were bright, and she looked amazed, so he explained the science behind it.

“It's not magic,” he admitted with a chuckle.

“Yes, it is,” she answered. “You're a science magician, Eugene.”

“Wanna see another trick then?” he asked, getting high on the look in her eyes and wanting even more.

“Yes.”

He dug around in his bag for one of the crayons he'd picked up at the school they'd come across weeks ago.

“This one is less cool,” he warned.

He took the crayon and held the sharpened end to the flames, and it caught fire and continued to burn like a candle.

“Stop it!” she said, reaching for it as he handed it to her.

“They burn for about half an hour,” he informed her.

Cross-legged in front of the fireplace, Leslie moved toward him, and he just stayed still watching the candle light up her pretty face. She never put it down, even as she pressed her lips to his.

That's when the world changed for Eugene.

He'd only kissed a few girls and made out with one, which had been a long time ago and only somewhat successful. Relationships had never been an area where he shined.

Leslie pulled back, still holding onto the crayon and he smiled.

“Is this OK?” she asked.

“Yes...I know that with hair like this you probably think I'm a real ladies' man, but alas, I am not. Do not be surprised if I'm not so proficient in this area.”

Leslie giggled then and came in close to kiss him again. He had no idea what he said that was so funny, but if it made her kiss him, he was happy with it.

She was so beautiful and her full lips felt like heaven against his. Leslie moved fast and she held all the cards but he was more than happy to let her deal and play any game she wanted.

_**###################################################**_

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love it's hard, I know** _  
_**All your lights are red, but I'm green to go** _  
_**Used to see you high, now you're only low** _  
_**All your lights are red, but I'm green to go** _

_**I want you** _  
_**I'll color me blue** _  
_**Anything it takes to make you stay** _  
_**Only seeing myself** _  
_**When I'm looking up at you** _  
_**I want you** _  
_**I'll color me blue** _  
_**Anything it takes to make you stay** _  
_**Only seeing myself** _  
_**When I'm looking up at you** _

 

_~ BLUE Troye Sivan (ft. Alex Hope)_

_**#########################################################** _

_ **Chapter 5** _

Leslie set the blue crayon candle on the hearthstone of the fireplace and he swallowed hard and waited.

Eugene didn't know what to do or how far it was going to go, but she moved into his space until he clumsily lay back on the floor of the living room. She lay one hand on his chest and kissed him, and he felt her tongue move against his lips, so he just guessed his way through it.

He didn't have a lot of first person experience, but he'd seen people kiss in movies, video games, and the odd porn, but he didn't like those. Her hand touched his face, and it felt so good. He dared to lay his hands on her upper arms and then she persisted in sliding her tongue into his mouth. He tried his best to reciprocate and pretty quickly he figured out some kind of rhythm.

His heart raced, and he couldn't close his eyes to save his life, although he knew he was supposed to. The fear that it would all be a dream if he stopped looking at her pushed him to keep watching her face. Her hand moved down his body to his waist, and he shifted, trying to suck in a bit. Nobody ever touched his body, and he worried what she'd think. He didn't know what kind of men she liked, but he just assumed that chubby wasn't on the list of things she looked for.

“You OK?” she asked.

“I don't know...am I?” he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

“You're just fine by me,” she smiled. “just fine.”

He looked up into her eyes, and she seemed to really mean it, so he touched her cheek, and she came back down to kiss him again. Her hands moved over his body, and he eventually lowered his touch to her waist. Her body was soft and feminine, and her skin was smooth like he could hardly believe.

After a while, she turned onto her side and pulled him onto his side as well. There came a natural pause where he just looked at her in the flickering golden light of the fireplace, and it reminded him of a movie he'd seen as a teenager. In the film, a couple was making out in front of a fireplace at a sky resort, and he always thought that would be romantic but never had anyone share something like that with. He spent years doing a lot of hiding in his house, assuming nobody would want to do this with him but here she was...the woman he thought didn't exist and she was so beautiful.

His hand moved down to her waist and then to small of her back, and she wrapped her leg around his hip. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he liked it, he liked everything she did even if he couldn't figure out why she was doing any of it.

He could feel himself reacting to her touch; it was impossible not to. She rolled her hips just a little into him, and her head moved back, so he kissed her neck softly. From his watching of movies, women seemed to like that and Leslie was no exception. She made a sad kind of sound, and he pulled her closer to keep kissing her.

The skin of her neck and chest was a little salty, and she smelled like some kind of flowery lotion, he could kiss her forever.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” she panted.

“Uh huh.”

“Have you ever had sex, Eugene?” she whispered softly, holding his head to her neck.

He figured this was the nail in the coffin and he didn't want to answer her. He pretended he hadn't heard it and just kept on kissing her sweet smelling skin hoping she'd forget about it.

She repeated the question a few minutes later, and he froze, knowing he couldn't keep pretending. He moved back, loosened his hold on her and shook his head.

“It's OK,” she insisted.

Eugene rolled his eyes and looked down at the floor instead of her eyes; her eyes were hard to look at now.

“Hey...I don't care. I just don't want to rush you, that's all,” she pressed.

He didn't have any words. He could ramble about any number of things he'd read or any scientific principle you wanted, but he had no words for this.

“I'm sorry for asking, Eugene. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable.”

“You could tell, couldn't you? That's why you asked. I just thought I was doing pretty well, but you could still tell.”

“Shhh....please forget I said anything...please.”

He nodded, and she kissed him more insistently then like she was trying to erase the question.

Soon he realized that if she didn't care then maybe it didn't matter and in the very next moment she touched him through his pants, and he moaned into her neck.

Something in him seemed to take over, and he rolled over her. She moved her legs under him till they were on either side of his hips and he got so into then that all his thoughts became blurry. His elbows rested on either side of her face, and he felt her hands on his back. He kissed her lips and took a handful of her hair in his hand just to feel how soft it was.

“Touch me...” she whispered, and when he hesitated, wondering where she meant, she took his hand and placed it on her breast.

He squeezed gently and went right back to kissing her as well. Her breasts were round and full, and he couldn't believe he was being told to touch them. He was hard and having her rest her feet on his lower back was only making it worse.

She shifted around under him and pulled her t-shirt up over her head, and he looked down at her bare skin in awe. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, with her green eyes, blonde hair and curvy figure...she was perfect.

Her hands went to the buttons of his shirt, and he instinctively lay his hand over hers.

“What's wrong?” she frowned.

He sat back then and tried to think how to word it, but he couldn't think of anything, so he chickened out and bullshitted her.

“Do you have a blanket or something?” he asked.

“Uh...yeah. Are you cold?”

He shook his head, and she could apparently see the problem; he couldn't seem to hide anything from her.

“I don't expect you to be perfect, Eugene. I'm not.”

“Yes, you are.”

She got onto her knees and kissed him again.

“You don't have to do anything you don't want.”

“I really want to, but I'm a little nervous.”

“I have an idea,” she said, standing up and taking his hand.

She took him upstairs to the big front bedroom that had likely been her parent's room and shut the door. He couldn't see anything at all and then he felt her pull him toward the bed.

“Is this better? It's dark here, and there's blankets too so maybe you'd feel more comfortable.”

“It's better,” he smiled in the dark, laying down next to her.

Tomorrow could be the day he died, and he didn't want to wait. He assumed it would be a disaster, but he didn't want to wait. He wrapped his arms around her and decided to man up and seize the day like it might be his last. It only made logical sense to run with a chance like this cause he'd probably never get another.

“Leslie, I still want to.”

“Come here,” she purred, pulling him over her.

Eugene had always imagined the moment a woman might want to get this close to him, and this was perfect, better than all his dreams because she accepted all his flaws. Leslie made him feel good enough like she wasn't settling and he was just who she wanted. Nothing ever felt so good before.

“Eugene...I want you,” she whispered, reaching down to touch him again. She was blinding him with lust...

 

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note. I wouldn't ever say Eugene is chubby. I ADORE Josh McDermitt and think he is smoking hot. This just struck me as something that might go through Eugene's head while being touched intimately and having limited success with women. I personally love a bigger man and am VERY happily married to one;) I do NOT believe in body shaming, this is just meant to be something character wise that I believe he may be self conscious of. Leslie herself is curvy and loves his body as it is. Just felt like I should add this.


	6. Chapter 6

**The fool might be my middle name** **  
** **But I'd be foolish not to say** **  
** **I'm going to make whatever it takes,** **  
** **ring you up, call you down, sign your name, secret love,** **  
make it rhyme and** **take you where I can make you mine.** **  
** **You know with love come strange currencies** **  
****and here is my appeal:**

 **I need a chance, a second chance, a third chance, a fourth chance,** **  
** **a word, a signal, a nod, a little breath** **  
** **just to fool myself, to catch myself, make it real, real**

_**These words, "You will be mine."** **  
** **These words, "You will be mine."** _

_**All the time. Oh** _

_Strange Currencies – REM_

_**#############################** _

_**Chapter 6** _

Eugene preferred the dark, and when she went to take his shirt off again, he let it happen. Somewhere in the dark, she had taken off her bra and the sensation of her bare breasts again his hands was evil good. He kissed his way down her body to her stomach, and she made all kinds of noise. He guessed and guessed and so far there were no complaints. He pieced together things he'd seen between Abraham and Rosita and romance novels he'd read that belonged to his mother. He was flying blind and trying hard to please her. Just doing what seemed right and what felt good was his only plan, his only choice really.

There was nothing quite like the feeling of her legs around his waist, and he thrust against her, trying to relieve the tension, but it only made it stronger. She pushed him back gently, and he moved off of her. He could hear the sound of her taking off her pants, and he ached for things to proceed.

She pulled him to lay next to her then and took his hand, moving it down her body slowly.

In what felt like slow motion his hand was slid inside the silk of her panties and made contact with her warm, wet, sinful heaven.

"Well damn..." he muttered, and she giggled against his chest.

He moved his hand, and his fingers slid between her wet folds, and he groaned, unable to contain it.

"Just little circles, OK?" she whispered.

"OK."

He kissed her and moved the tips of his fingers as she instructed and her slippery heat made him so hard he hoped he could last. Leslie moved her legs further apart and leaned the one closest to him against his body. There wasn't a single way he could think to make it hotter, but that was just until she started feeling him up again through his clothes. It was mind blowing to be touching her, kissing her and so close to something he never thought he'd know.

He continued the small circles as she writhed on the bed, making soft noises and breathing heavier. Instinct took over as he slid his middle finger into her and he could feel her thigh shake against his body. It felt so smooth and wet, and he couldn't help imagining how it would feel to be inside her. He wanted it so bad, and he didn't even care how short it would probably be, he felt brave in that moment.

"Don't stop..." she panted, and he had a feeling it was working for her, he had no intention of stopping.

After a minute he went back to the circles that she seemed to like, and she moaned louder then. She draped the leg closest to him over his hip as he touched her then she lay her hand over his and called out his name under her breath.

"Put your fingers inside me...feel it..." she whined.

He did as she said and it was wild, he really could feel it.

She arched her back and whined for about fifteen seconds; then she fell limp on the mattress.

"It's been so long...that felt so good..." she moaned.

He felt like the overlord of the entire galaxy like he could take on a herd of walkers single-handedly.

In a moment her breathing returned to normal, and she sounded thoroughly pleased.

"I needed that...are you sure you're new to this?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he laughed.

"Well, you're a very fast learner...I want more."

"What about protection?" he stuttered.

"I don't have anything, and I know you don't, and I'm on the pill, although I'm down to my last pack now thanks to the end of the world. I take it for my cycle."

"So we're good?" he panted, only hearing some of what she was saying with all his blood in his dick and his mind on her body.

"Yeah...we're good. Now give it to me," she winked.

He got onto his knees and pulled her underwear down her legs. She sat up then and started on his belt as he lay his hands on her shoulders, fighting his own mind every step of the way.

_**Don't be scared...don't get scared...nobody wants a scared man in bed...** _

And then he was naked and in bed with an angel, an absolute angel. Keeping it all together was like juggling fire as she began to stroke his dick, so he shut his eyes tight, trying not to fall apart.

She was still sitting before him, and he was breathing hard in hopes of not ruining the whole thing.

"I...can't..." he stuttered.

"OK," she relented, laying back and pulling him down to kiss her again. He moved his kisses to her neck and felt her wetness against his dick. It was sweet agony at it's finest.

"Whenever you're ready..." she whispered.

He thought for a second of Rosita and Abraham, and he hoped he could pull it off.

He reached down between them and got everything in place and just went for it before he lost his shit. It was slow but steady, and then he froze, taking in the entirely new sensation of being inside her.

"Lord have mercy," he uttered softly.

"You can say that again," she giggled.

"Lord have mercy."

He felt compelled to move so he did and then it got better and better and better until he thought his heart was going to explode.

"Is it OK?" he asked between gasps for air.

"It's so good...keep going...and go harder if you want..."

She pulled her legs up and lay her heels on his ass as he thrust into her harder and harder, it was more incredible than he ever imagined. He kissed her face, and she scratched her nails softly down his back, it was the best moment of his whole life. All the lonely nights, all the happy couples he saw, all the hours of reading, all the times he told himself he'd never have this were melting into the distance now.

He could feel it coming, and he wasn't surprised to have it ending so fast. He kissed her again and came hard with a choked sound escaping his throat.

Her arms stayed around him as he rolled off of her to catch his breath. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and then turned to look at the shadow next to him.

"You OK?" he asked.

"I'm great, how was that for you?"

She snuggled up into his arms, lay her cheek on his chest, and he smiled.

"That was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. Thank you."

She giggled at that and said you're welcome.

"Eugene?"

"Yeah."

"I want to stay with you. When we find your friends, I want to come with you to Alexandria if they'll have me."

"Of course. It's a sustainable community, and they have everything you could need. It would be an all around wise decision on your part to relocate there... and also you could stay with me in my house if you want to."

"I'd love to."

He held her and looked up at the ceiling, still in disbelief but overjoyed. She felt so warm next to him; he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes feeling exhausted.

"Eugene..."

"Yeah?"

"You turning up here was the best thing to happen to me since this whole thing started. After I lost my father, I didn't smile even once until you came."

It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him, and he had to think for a second before replying.

"Me turning up here and finding you is the best thing that's _ever_ happened to me. I feel like I've been looking for you all my life."


	7. Chapter 7

**I took my love down to Violet Hill  
There we sat in snow  
All the time she was silent and still**

_**If you love me  
Won't you let me know?** _

_**If you love me  
Won't you let me know?** _

_**Violet Hill - Coldplay** _

**################################################  
**   
**Chapter 7**

 

“Eugene!”

The sound of her startled voice scared the life out of him and it was still dark. Being woken up to panic was just part of the apocalypse it seemed.

“What's wrong?” he asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed.

“I heard a car go down the road and slow down. I swear I can see lights off in the distance here. It might be your friends!”

He jumped out of bed and wrapped a sheet around himself to have a look.

“It could be. They were on a mission to locate a new vehicle so I don't even know what they're driving.”

“Get dressed, and we'll go check it out,” she said, pulling her pants on and searching for her shirt.

Eugene was afraid to go out in the dark so he did the only thing he could do in front of her, he pretended he wasn't. In a matter of minutes they were at the backdoor and creeping out, she with her kukri and him with his worthless little knife.

“We need to find better weapons,” she said.

“Affirmative,” he agreed, following close behind her.

They made it down the street and saw nothing unusual but she said she could still see the lights and he could see them now too.

“We'll come up from behind...through those trees over there cause we don't know who it is yet.”

“Sounds logical,” he agreed.

They made it closer and crossed the street to enter the treeline and observe the vehicle for confirmation that it was his group.

She moved quietly and he kept close behind her as the truck came into view. There was exhaust rising up into the air and they could see shadows inside, it was just a matter of waiting for them to exit to see who it was.

She kept half hidden behind a tree and he was behind another on the other side of a narrow path. They watched for a few minutes and still nobody left the truck.

Eugene heard the snap of a branch and looked over at Leslie just in time to see her stunned eyes and then a club came down on the back of her head. She dropped to the ground in a heap and it became a nightmare at warp speed.

His entire body froze and he just looked down at her as a man stepped out of the shadow holding a gun on him.

The man began to search her pockets and rolled her onto her back. Eugene had no idea what he could possibly do with a gun pointed at him. _What would Rick do? What would Daryl do?_

Everyone else always seemed to have the answers and the balls to act, and here he was helpless to protect her.

Finally, two people exited the truck and he swallowed hard, knowing it was going to get a lot worse before it got better. The men approached, so now there were three men he had no hope of keeping her safe from.

He felt rage inside like he didn't think possible, he had to do something.

“Well, well,” the tallest man chuckled. “You shitting yourself there, boy?”

Eugene was shaking, half from fear and half from anger but his eyes just stayed focused on Leslie.

The men laughed and asked if he had any weapons and he shook his head and just handed them the knife. They took her kukri and one of the men asked what should be done with her.

“She'd looks pretty tasty, bring her with us,” the other sneered.

The tall one who appeared to be in charge and called him 'boy' nodded and Eugene knew he'd die before he let them take her and he was OK with it suddenly.

“No.”

“What's that?”

“You can't take her,” he added.

“You gonna stop us.”

“Probably not but I'll try.”

All three men laughed and then, from out of the darkness, a bullet zipped passed his ear and hit the leader in the throat spraying blood all over Eugene's face. He gagged at the sensation of warm blood all over his mouth and eyes.

The two other men were stunned and Eugene saw a steadily closing window to take the upper hand. He bent down to pick up the kukri the leader dropped when he'd been shot and swung back as he stood up. The blade landed down on the neck of the smallest man straight ahead of him and he watched in horror as it damn near took his head off. The last man ran for the truck but was taken out by another bullet but Eugene had no idea where the bullets were coming from or if he'd be taken out next. All he could do was cover Leslie who still hadn't opened her eyes yet and hope for the best, that maybe they'd make it out alive.

His entire body shook and all he could smell was another man's blood, it was everywhere and he felt disgusted by it. The sight of the heavy blade half decapitating the man before him would linger and he knew it but he couldn't let them hurt her.

“Hey!” came a voice he'd know anywhere.

He stood up slowly and looked at her face; it was just the face he wanted to see in that moment.

“Tara.”

“You OK?” she asked, taking in the sight of his blood covered face.

“Yeah, but I need help for Leslie.”

Tara looked down at the woman on the ground and called for Abraham and Rosita.

“These assholes are all over the area, and they're trouble!” Rosita informed him.

“We had an altercation with them that held us up,” Abraham explained. “Who's this?” he asked, pointing down at Leslie.

“She's with me...she's my girlfriend. They hit her on the back of the head; she needs medical attention.”

Abe, Tara, and Rosita all looked at each other like he had three heads.

“Hurry! Please!” he insisted, and they all helped him get her to the vehicle they'd found.

 

_**########################################** _

Eugene didn't know if there was anything she wanted to take to her knew life in Alexandria but they'd have to come back to the big blue house if there was, he had to get her to a doctor. Abraham gave him a roll of paper towel and a bottle of water and he washed all the blood from his face meticulously. He still felt ill from the images in his mind but he had no regret.

He sat in the back of the minivan they'd found with her head in his lap running his hand over her head and holding a handkerchief to the back of her head where it had been bleeding.

“What happened?” Tara asked him softly.

“I went to look for you when you didn't come back and I ended up in her house to hide from walkers. I can't really explain it but we're together, she and I have things in common.”

Tara looked confused but there was too much to explain and he didn't even understand it all himself, it was all feelings and not facts and he was still a little lost with feelings.

The sun rose slowly and Leslie started to stir. He thanked a god he didn't believe in when he saw her green eyes again. She held her head in both her hands and groaned as she tried to sit up. When she finally focused on his face she let out a sobbing sound.

“Eugene! What happened? Are you OK?”

“I'm fine,” he insisted, holding her tight in his arms.

The rest of the group looked completely and utterly baffled.

Eventually, Leslie began to acknowledge the rest of the people in the vehicle.

“Hi...I'm Leslie. Eugene says you are willing to take people in where you are. I've been on my own for a long time.”

“You got that right, little lady,” Abraham said, looking in the rearview mirror at her. “Am I correct in assuming you'll be staying with our Eugene here?”

“Yes,” she grinned and threaded her fingers with Eugene's.

Rosita was smiling like a fool at them from the front passenger seat.

“You sure don't waste any time, Eugene,” she commented.

“I've wasted enough already.”

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

_ **Chapter 8** _

 

When they pulled up at the gates, it was still early morning in Alexandria. Sasha was on guard duty, and she looked interested when she saw a new person in the vehicle.

Abraham got out first to speak to her then got back into drive Leslie all the way to the infirmary.

“My girlfriend is the doctor here,” Tara smiled. “She'll take care of your head for you.”

“Thank you; it's been ages since I saw a doctor.”

Tara took Leslie into the infirmary, and Eugene waited outside with Abraham.

Eugene was relieved to have gotten her back in one piece and felt like he could breathe again.

“So...you and this woman had a heck of a couple of days by the looks of it,” Abraham pried.

“Affirmative.”

“Did you two...you know?”

Eugene just grinned up at him but didn't answer.

“You dog! You dirty dog!” Abraham whooped, slapping his shoulder.

They shared some guy talk and Eugene felt more like his peer instead of his kid brother; it was a nice feeling.

Eugene let it slip that it was his first time and Abraham insisted on giving him endless tips and tricks as if he hadn't watched him screw Rosita a bunch of times already, but Eugene still liked being in on guy talk for once. Abraham had some very detailed and clever sounding tips. All information was useful in Eugene's opinion.

Leslie came out finally, and Eugene walked her over to the house he lived in with half of the main group. Daryl was sat on the porch when they approached and looked at her funny.

“Who are you?” he asked. It didn't sound rude, just bewildered.

“This is Leslie; she's my girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you,” she smiled, holding her hand out.

“That's Daryl,” he told her, and she nodded with a friendly smile.

Daryl looked absolutely lost but shook her hand and then watched them walk passed him and into the house.

He took her upstairs and showed her where everything was and offer her the chance to take a shower.

“You really have hot water here?” she grinned.

“Yes, ma'am. I'll go ask Carol about some clothes for you. This is my room right here when you're done.”

“Come here,” she smiled, pulling him close to kiss him. “Thank you so much for this...you saved me, Eugene.”

“I think you saved me too.”

He met with Carol and got her a bin full of random items she'd need and clothes. Eugene folded the clothes he'd gotten for her and put them in his dresser. The excitement he felt to know there'd be someone he could share all the private stuff with now was starting to get to him in such a good way. He'd get to have someone to come home to, someone to love.

She was still in the shower, he could hear it running, and he didn't blame her, it probably felt great. He gathered a few extra towels and clean clothes and brought them to the bathroom; he knocked and waited.

“Hello?”

“It's me.”

“Come in.”

He placed the towels on the counter along with a new toothbrush and a comb.

“I just brought you a few bathroom things and some extra towels. How's your head?” he asked.

“Fine, just two stitches and it doesn't even hurt anymore. Denise gave me some Tylenol.”

The room was steamy, and suddenly she turned off the water and pulled back the curtain. His eyes poured over her unapologetically, and he wanted her instantly. Beads of water lay all over her skin, and her wet hair lay on her damp breasts, he could die right there.

“Good Lord...” he whispered.

“Come here,” she said softly, and he did not need to be told twice.

She was still standing in the bathtub when he wrapped his arms around her wet body and stepped in too, pushing her against the tiles. He became a different man in her presence, and he just wanted to please her and make her glad she chose him. He took some of what Abraham told him into consideration and let his fingertips drift over her nipples as he kissed her. She hissed and bit her bottom lip, and he needed her so badly, he needed her to be safe and happy.

“I thought I was going to lose you already,” he admitted.

“You didn't. I'm right here.”

“I'm going to keep you safe, Leslie...if it's the last thing I do.”

“I know you will...I know...”

His mouth made it's way slowly down her neck, and then he took her right breast in his hand and kissed her there. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his own ears and the faint sound of her moaning.

“Tell me if I do something wrong,” he uttered.

“You're doing it all perfect....so perfect...”

He licked a slow circle around her nipple, and she threaded her fingers into his hair and simultaneously lifted one foot onto the edge of the tub. Eugene was out of his depth and trying to keep afloat, but thinking straight while in the presence of those wet breasts and even wetter pussy was not easy.

He touched her between her legs and sucked her nipple into his mouth, and she called out his name in a breathy, desperate tone. She was not shy about making her feelings known.

“Mmmm, baby...that's so good!” she gasped as he slid his fingers into her and sucked a little harder at her other nipple.

Eugene had always wanted to try going down on a woman, and there was no time like the present in his opinion. Suddenly keeping his pants dry didn't matter and he sat down on the edge of the tub to get closer to her heat. He wasn't behaving like the old Eugene, and he didn't care, he wanted to make his woman cum and nothing else mattered. Her right foot was up on the edge of the tub next to him, and he pulled her closer by her round, perfect hips.

He was at eye level with the perfection between her legs, and it felt almost spiritual. He reached out and held his hands on her open thighs for a moment and look up at her face.

“Have you ever done this?” she asked. “You don't have to.”

He grinned and came in close; Abe's words floating through his mind as he went to work.

His tongue teased from back to front with almost no pressure, and she shivered. She grabbed hold of the rail behind her, and her knees went weak. He proceeded to lick slow and soft and when he found a motion she liked he stuck to it for a beat, just like Abe told him to. He rolled his tongue over her lips, kissed her inner thighs sporadically and then sucked softly where she needed it most...he repeated it all until she got dangerously loud. He had told her on the way there that there were no kids in his house but there were still other adults, and he noticed it didn't seem to bother her that people would hear her.

“Damn! Eugene....don't stop! Mmmmm....baby!”

He held onto her ass and pulled the sweet taste of her tighter against his mouth. He knew he was going to love doing this anytime she asked him to, the sound of her voice was driving him on to try and get her there better and faster. He had no idea he'd be able to do such a thing for a woman.

“Oh my god! Mmmmm! Eugene!”

She grabbed his head and pulled it into her heat as she let go, loud and long.

“Oh yes! Oh god....Mmmm....”

He felt like the king of the whole universe; nothing ever felt as good as pleasing her.

“I'm so sorry,” she whispered, trying to pull herself together. “I promise I'll be quieter next time but...that was so good...you're incredible.”

Eugene smiled and kissed her before handing her a towel.

“I like you loud,” he insisted with a grin. “Positive reinforcement is always beneficial to the learning process.”

“You're amazing, do you know that?” she laughed.

All he could do was smile, he was finally someone's man, and it felt awesome.

“Can we sleep together tonight? I need more.”

“Anything you want,” he insisted, excited that she wanted to be with him again so soon.

He kissed her again and then snuck out of the bathroom. He turned around, only to be immediately confronted with Daryl who had a wide-eyed expression and a grin on his face all at once. Daryl held up his hand, and Eugene laughed, giving him a high five.

“Nice,” Daryl said simply.

“Thanks.”

Apparently, she'd been heard by at least Daryl and maybe others. He'd never gotten this kind of male approval before, and it felt great, he was one of the guys now and not nearly so cowardly. Eugene Porter was a different man than he had been a few days ago and it was all because of her.

That night at dinner Eugene and Leslie were in their own bubble, and many in the group were still trying to digest that Eugene had such a beautiful woman falling all over herself for him. They asked her about herself and explained about how the apocalypse had gone for their group so far. There were some things they glossed over, but she was given a basic understanding.

“So you're going to be part of our family then?” Rick asked her.

“I hope so. I'll do everything I can to contribute, and I want to be with Eugene.”

“Great, happy to have you here,” Rick smiled.

Tara watched with even a little more interest than the rest of the group. Eugene had always been hers to protect and look out for, and it stung that he wouldn't need her the same way. Leslie helped to clear the dishes after the meal and used the time to talk to the rest of the women in the group privately.

 

“You sure do put a smile on his face,” Maggie commented.

Leslie sighed and looked through to the living room at him.

“He's really sweet and...” she grinned. “Well, let's just say he puts a smile on my face too.”

Rosita looked puddled and laughed at the idea of Eugene being a love machine but said she thought it was great that he'd found someone.

 

Eugene went to talk to Tara who had gone outside to sit on the porch swing after supper.

“What's the matter?” he asked.

“Nothing...I'm happy for you.”

He sat down next to her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“You won't need me now,” she sighed.

“I'll always need you. You're the one who always believed in me.”

“Just don't you dare forget about me then,” she grinned.

“I won't; you have my word on that.”

 

Soon it was growing dark; Tara went home to Denise and Eugene went inside to be with Leslie.

“Your friends are great, Eugene. Carol told me I could work with her tomorrow.”

He closed the bedroom door and took her in his arms.

“You and Tara OK?” she asked.

“We're good.”

“Being in a real home with water and lights is still so strange.”

Eugene agreed with her on that front; it had taken him a long time to be able to sleep there.

He got changed, and soon she was pulling him to the bed; he loved life.

There was a soft knock at the door then, and he sighed.

“Sorry, there's a lot of people around this place.”

“It's no problem; I'm just so grateful to be here.”

He opened the door, but nobody was there. There was, however, a bottle of red wine and a note.

_**Welcome to the neighborhood, Leslie. Maybe you and Eugene could share this. Daryl and Carol. Xo** _

Eugene smiled and took it back inside to show Leslie.

“Everything's gonna be OK, isn't it?” she grinned.

“It is now that you're here.”

_**~ The End ~** _

_**Possible sequel, though:)** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any desire for more I'd happily consider a sequel to this, maybe starting 6-12 months in the future. It's been a joy to write and I feel like I learned a lot from writing such a different character. I think Josh McDermitt does such a beautiful job playing Eugene and I am going to be SO FUCKING MAD if Negan kills him with that damned bat:(


End file.
